


Let Me Drive

by thatwriterjenni



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Modern, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Part 1 of the 100 ways to say i love you writing prompt challenge. Margaery/Sansa with the prompt: Pull over. Let me drive for a while.





	

The car was all packed up and they were ready to make the drive from California to New York. The pair were not ready to part just yet but it was coming at the end of the summer. Sansa would stay in California for acting school while Margaery would be in New York attending a prestigious fashion school. They had decided to try and make long distance work for as long as they could though at the moment they were convinced that it could work even if they were across the country. To bring them bonded closer by this long road trip. Once they had packed all of Margaery's things into Robb's car before heading out. 

Margaery went through Robb's music as Sansa drove down the first stretch of the trip. She skipped song after song, rolling her eyes as she listened to one after another that just made her want to cringe. Finally she pressed stop on it, "I will not spend this entire trip listening to your brothers horrid music. That is why I made a few CDs of my own." 

Sansa laughed before glancing over at her, "You made roadtrip mix CDs? You are such a cliche, Marg."

"Oh don't worry I only threw in a handful of cheesy love songs." Margaery teased as she traded Robb's CD for one of the ones that she had made. The first song came on and Sansa grinned at the first few notes, recognizing it immediately. 

"Isn't this the song-" Sansa asked but Margaery was quick to interrupt her.

"The song that was on when we kissed for the first time. I had to start off our road trip with our song." Margaery told her, kissing her girlfriend's cheek.

"I love you Marg- I love you so much." Sansa told her with a small smile. Her eyes stayed on the road but she felt a few tears form. She had known that Margaery was going to leave for some time now but suddenly it was hitting it. Margaery was going to be gone. They would no longer have sleepovers and impromptu date nights at the local restaurants. Sure they could still have skype dates or visit on holidays but it was not going to be the same way again for a long time.

Margaery sang along to the music having known every word by heart. They had their way of doing it so when Sansa did not join in Margaery realized something was wrong. She looked over to see the young woman wiping away some tears. Margaery frowned, turning down the music as she turned her attention towards Sansa.

"Hey- Hey what's wrong?" Margaery asked, brushing away a stray tear that had rolled down Sansa's cheek.

"You're going to be so far away Marg- I don't know what I'm going to do without you." She admitted as more tears fell.

Margaery took in a breath, "Pull over the car, San."

Sansa drove to the nearest rest stop and parked her car in the parking lot. Margaery looked over at her girlfriend and smiled, wiping away her tears before pressing a kiss to her lips. "Things are going to change Sansa but they are going to be for the better. You are going to be an amazing actor and I am going to design you beautiful dresses for your premiers. We are going to be a power couple- the sort that everyone is going to wish they could be. All we have to do is get through this for a little while. A few missed dates to give us everything we have ever dreamed of."

Sansa only cried harder as Margaery spoke. "I love you Marg."

"I love you too Sansa- I love you so much. Trust me when I tell you that we are going get thorugh this." Margaery told her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Sansa took a few deep breaths but she still felt tensed up from it all. Still she pulled out of the parking space and started to drive towards the interstate again. As she did she only cried harder.

Margaery put a hand on her shoulder, "Pull over, Sansa. Let me drive for a while."

Sansa stopped the car and the two switched places. Margaery sat on the driver's side as Sansa settled in to the passengers side, resting her head on the window. Margaery smiled and took Sansa's hand in her free one as she drove along. 

"We will get through this I swear it Sansa."


End file.
